Fairgrounds
The Fairgrounds are the carnival area of Columbia's Town Center; the area where the city celebrates their secession from the United States. In honor of the annual fair, the locale is celebrating the technological marvels Columbia has to offer such as the Sky-Lines, Easter & Sons Premium Automated Stallions, Voxophones, and even the amazing Handymen. In addition to the fair food, high striker game, clown, and bluegrass band, several stands are set up to entertain the masses with Vigors and carnival games. Exhibits Vigor Exhibit A vigor barker extols the virtues of Vigors to an amazed crowd. Two people in festive devil costumes demonstrate the power of Shock Jockey, Devil's Kiss, Bucking Bronco, and Possession in succession. Bring Down the Sky-Line Vox A carnival game for a Shotgun practice to shoot as many Vox Populi targets off the Sky-Lines within 40 seconds. Hunt Down the Vox Practice using an air Carbine to shoot as many Vox Populi targets within 30 seconds. Bonus points for hitting the anarchist Daisy Fitzroy. Cast Out the Devil Try out the Bucking Bronco Vigor to hit a man in a devil costume while trying to avoid hitting the woman and child. A Veni! Vidi! Vigor! machine nearby offers 4 charges of Bucking Bronco for $375. Sky-Line Stall While observing the overheard boxcars roll down the rails, two citizens converse about how skyline riding was invented by adolescents looking for a joyride. However, casualties were high amongst the thrill-seeking youths using makeshift apparatus, leading Fink to invent the Sky-Hook. Easter & Sons Premium Automated Stallions Stall Mechanical horse paw the ground as spectators listen to the recorded messages explaining their useful functions. Voxophone Stall Booker tries out a Voxophone at the insistence of the barker. It repeats back "What's a Voxophone". Booker declares that he's not paying for it to which the barker replies that it is merely a demonstration. Handyman Stall Two citizens converse with one admiring the Handyman's strength while the other feels pity. Possession Stall A beautiful lady offers her wares of bottles of Possession. Next to bottles of Salts, a gramophone and a projector provide further explanatory detail. BioI TC Fairgrounds Possession Stall.jpg|''The Possession Stall.'' Possession.jpg|''Vendor giving Booker a sample bottle of Possession.'' BioI TC Fairgrounds Possession on Automatic Ticket Taker.png|''Booker using Possession on a vending machine.'' ''BioShock Infinite'' After trying out some of the booths, Booker attempts to travel on to the Path of the Scroll. However, the raffle is sold out and the gates are locked by an overzealous admission machine. Fortunately, a Possession hawker offers him a free sample, permitting him to take over the machine who recognizes him as an Assemblyman Buford. Just behind the gates, a gentleman and a lady ask Booker to flip a coin before letting him pass. New Discoveries New Vigors *Possession Kinetoscope #The Envy of All His Peers Gallery Concept Art Carnival Devil Concept Art.jpg|''Concept art for the carnival devils, by Robb Waters.'' Brendan-george-16.jpg|''Model for the Fairgrounds Clown by Brendan George.'' Brendan-george-17.jpg In-Game Images Welcome-Fairgrounds-02.png|''Game booths at the Fairground.'' BioI Town Center Fairgrounds.png|''Another view of the Fairgrounds.'' BioI Town Center Fairgrounds Cotton Candy Enjoyer.jpg|''Citizens enjoying Cotton Candy.'' Wild Prairie Rose performers.png|''A live music band'' BioI TC Fairgrounds Clown.jpg|''The clown at the Raffle Fair.'' BioI Town Center Fairgrounds High Striker.jpg|''Test your strength!'' BioI TC Fairgrounds Smoking Children.jpg|''Underage newsboys on a smoke break.'' Bioshock infinite lutece twins.jpg|''Robert and Rosalind at the Raffle and Fair, asking Booker to flip a coin.'' jytjty.jpg|''Robert and Rosalind at the Raffle and Fair.'' Bugs / Glitches * The large replica of the Possession bottle by the respective booth can be used by the player to get out of the map. The player must jump on it from a certain angle, then from the bottle jump to the side of the booth and then over the barrier.BioShock Infinite Speedrun Former World Record - 1:49:07 on YouTube This allows the player to skip the raffle and no enemies will spawn. Also, if the player uses this glitch, the game will consider that you went to the raffle and chose to throw the ball at the interracial couple as Flambeau will appear at Battleship Bay with a Gear. * It is possible to glitch the game to earn enough money to purchase the Bucking Bronco sample from the Veni! Vidi! Vigor! machine. It involves blocking the gate during the coin toss so it does not close. Returning to New Eden Square will cause the carnival game prizes to reset, also allowing machines to be re-Possessed. Does this repeatedly will eventually earn enough funds to purchase the Vigor. However, it will have odd effects since the NPCs in the Fair are not coded for combat.Bioshock Infinite: Unlocking Bucking Bronco Timelapse on YouTubeUnlocked Bucking Bronco early image gallery Behind the Scenes *The booths play various Scott Joplin compositions. *The live band plays "Wild Prairie Rose", an original song written by Jessy Carolina and performed by her band Ommie Wise."Jessy Carolina and Bioshock Infinite" article at Gamer Horizon, published May 14, 2013 *The fairground mini-games were intended to provide an optional introduction to the game's weapon systems without using tutorials that interrupt the flow of the game. In addition, it helped to introduce the Vox Populi as enemies of the Founders.IGN - BioShock Infinite - Columbia Raffle and Fair @ 2:00 *Much of the fair's signage was designed by Laura Zimmermann. In-Game Signage, Concepts and Narrative Set Pieces Laura Zimmermann's Portfolio (archived) **Zimmerman also designed a sign for a fourth carnival game named "Defeat the Red Coats", a reference to the British army uniform used during the American Revolutionary War. Laura Zimmermann-Dávila's ArtStationRed coat on Wikipedia But it was cut from the final version of the game. References Category:Columbia Entertainment Category:Town Center